This invention relates, in general, to a telescoping funnel, and, in particular, to a telescoping funnel for adding oil.
In the prior art various types of funnels have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,059 to Lahnan et al discloses an oil fill funnel with a latching cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,867 to Schoenhard discloses an oil filler funnel and cap with the cap being pivoted to the funnel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,983 to Hatcher discloses an oil cap with a self contained funnel and a removable cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,623 to Fisher discloses an oil fill funnel which fits over the oil fill spout.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 398,619 to Yevak discloses a design for an oil fill funnel.
The present invention is directed to an improved device for attaching a telescoping oil fill spout to a oil fill tube on an engine. The telescoping tubes have latches to hold the tube in a closed or open position, as desired by the user. Attached to the telescoping tube is a cap to seal the top of the tube.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system that is easy to use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system that is easy to attach and detach.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system that is easy to use.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description, when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.